


Consequences

by Isolus_girl



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isolus_girl/pseuds/Isolus_girl
Summary: The Doctor cuts the wrong wire when carrying out repairs on the TARDIS. Rose is not impressed.
Relationships: The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler
Comments: 15
Kudos: 28
Collections: Doctor x Rose Forever Guess the Author 1





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Doctor x Rose Forever Guess the Author event. The prompt was 'Oh God, oh fuck, that was not the right button!'

“Shit!” came the cry from down the corridor. 

“Oh God, oh fuck, that was not the right button!” The Doctor yelped as he scrambled from underneath the grating, scrabbling at buttons. 

Predictably, a few minutes later a very wet, very cross, towel clad Rose Tyler appeared. She was glaring at him and tapping her foot impatiently. If her arms weren’t holding the towel down he was certain they would have been on her hips as well. 

He gulped. “well, you see, the thing is,” he mumbled, distracted by a droplet of water running down her neck. 

“Eyes up here Doctor,” she replied, in her short clipped sentences that told him just how cross she was. 

“I might have snipped the wrong pipe,” he mumbled again, taking a sudden intense interest in his converse. 

“I’ll snip your wrong pipe,” Rose muttered under her breath, before announcing in a louder voice, “24 hours. 24 hours traipsing through mud in the hunt for a lost civilisation that stayed lost. 3 hours being chased through said mud by slime creatures. 2 minutes which we could have spent running I spent warning you of approaching slime creatures whilst you admired the texture of said mud. 5 hours in a prison cell about to be married to said slime creature before you rescued me. All I asked for was a long, warm shower. Are you really, seriously telling me you cut through the hot water pipe after all of that?” Rose advanced, menacingly. 

“Maybe?” he gulped, backing away slowly. 

“5 minutes.” She stated, stressing every syllable.

“ex-excuse me?” The Doctor definitely didn’t stumble on his words then. Not him, not in front of Rose Tyler. 

“You have 5 minutes to fix the water. Then I want absolute silence for half an hour and a cup of tea waiting for me when I come out. Tomorrow we are going to see my mother and you’re going to eat her shepherds pie.” 

“but-“ the Doctor started at the thought of dinner with Jackie. 

“5 minutes. Or I’ll ring my Mum now and tell her you’ve just spent the last 5 minutes staring at my breasts.”

“Dinner with Jackie sounds lovely, I do hope she makes her lovely shepherds pie!” the Doctor enthused, suddenly seeing the benefits of the situation. 

“I thought so,” Rose agreed before marching off down the corridor. Suddenly she stopped and carefully headed back. “Oh, and I think we need to take a present for my Mum, don’t you?” she smiled sweetly and went back to her room. 

Shopping. Shopping and dinner with Jackie. Rose Tyler demanded a high price. The Doctor was fixing that hot water pipe in less than 5 minutes and labelling it with a neon sign. 

When he got back under the grating he looked at the wires, noticing that the pipe he had cut was blue for cold. 

“Did you?” The Doctor asked the TARDIS.

She hummed happily.


End file.
